Stick It Where?
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: This is basically a mixture of the movie Stick it and Twilight. All human, rated M to be safe. When Bella walked out of the Olympics and lost team USA the gold in gymnastics the whole world of gymnasts were against her, but now so is everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story that I've wanted to try out for ages. I'm sick of Bella always being the clumsy, good girl. This is a whole different take on how I believe the Bella that faces down vampires would act in the human world. There are no vampires in this, but bitchy gymnasts are much more evil than hungry vampires. Edward will be in this but it won't be until a bit later, I think that he'll be seen around now and then but not very often at first. Emmett and Jasper though are in it from the start. Sure in the middle there going to be missing but in that time Rose and Alice make a show. Normal, Bitchy, Rosalie, to start and, then there's a _nice _Tanya. WTF? BTW most of this story is from the actual film Stick It! And instead of Haley Graham we have SM's very own Bella Swan. Let's see how it works out shall we?**

"Emmett don't even bother your gonna get yourself killed! Jazz tell him!" At the minute Emmett was going to try copying this move I did on my bike that took me ages to get right. I mean sure I may have quit gymnastics for over three years but I'm still more flexible.

"Dude! Kracker's right, she's always been better at that shit than us, you do it and we're going down the E.R!" Emmett knew when he'd lost an argument and just sat there with a pout on his face.

"You guys are no fun." I just laughed; I was used to his antics.

Oh, I'm Bella by the way. Ex gymnast, gone rebel without a cause as my dad would say. Yeah _whatever_, like I care. I've known Emmett and Jasper since I moved to Forks with my dad. He and my mom divorced not long after I quit gymnastics. I ain't going to go into it so don't ask! Right now I was chilling down the abandoned junkyard with Jazz and Em. Okay so technically it isn't a junk yard, it's some old house the council own that had a bunch of junk in the front yard that we made into a skater park. Well really it's just a bunch of things you can use as ramps etc.

"Em, you're great at beating the shit outta guys but bike tricks are _my_ thing." I smirked at his face and held back a laugh. That was harsh Em and Jazz were kick ass on bikes… I was just better.

"Nah, nah, no, sorry bro." I looked up to see 'the pack' standing at the top of the ramp with skateboards. Jasper must have seen them first to tell em that this ain't there spot.

"This yard ain't your turf. No way." Good thing Jazz was in a good mood or instead of saying it how he was he'd have just wacked the leader Jacob by now.

"Get Out!" Jacob spat as he tried acting hard. Pfft yeah whatever.

"There's like six other empty spots." Jasper was still acting nice. What's going on man? Guess he was trying to be a good boy.

"They aren't this deep." He was on about the ramp's length; this ones pit was lower than the actual skating ramps were.

"You're not that good." Jasper was smirking. I see what he's doing now. He wants them to make the first move so he can just set Emmett on them in self defence since Emmett can't get arrested again without going juvie. If they hit first, he could class it as self defence. Jacob wasn't biting, well much. He pointed over to the house's roof with his board.

"Off this roof, onto the slide, and into the pool, stays." I smirked, this should be fun.

"Bring it, Black." The guys were fighting laughs; it was obvious I'd win this shit. We raced up the houses stairs, him with his board and me with my bike. Once at the top I looked down.

"Do It Kracker!" Emmett was sporting a stupid grin.

"Come on J.B lets see it!" I think that one was Sam Uley, whatever they all look the fucking same. Black went first. Did well until he tried going up the ramp and fell. My boys were telling me to Do It! Ha-ha that sounded so wrong. I started, off the roof, down the ladder, across the smaller roof; down the slide and once in the air from the slide I did a few of my well known tricks, landed perfectly and was easily up the ramp, doing more tricks. On the way back down the ramp, I shot up the plank of wood. Then it started to go wrong. I didn't bother braking, there was no point. Me and the bike flew into the wall-length window of the house, and then carried on going, getting my bike tire stuck into the banister of the stair and flying over them landing on my ass. As soon as I hit the floor I burst out laughing. That was killer! I _so _wanna do that again. The guys followed through the now glassless window to see me laughing on the floor. Em was the first one to get off his bike and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" I could see he was fighting back laughter. We tried getting the bike out of the banister whilst Jasper went and, being a dumb ass, opened the front door causing the alarm to go off.

"Now the alarm goes off?" Got a point. "Guys! Guys! Guys! We have to go! Leave it!" We shot off, them two on their bikes, me on foot. As I ran I stripped off my army style jacket and threw both that and my helmet in the bushes as I continued to run. I carried on stripping taking off my under jacket, hand pads, and shirt. Leaving myself in my jeans, sneakers and my Ramones under shirt.

_This isn't the first time I've made out with law enforcement. We've kind of had this long going flirtation. We've been on some dates. You know broken up, got back together. But honestly until now I haven't been ready for anything steady. _

I slowed to a walk as the cop car drove behind me.

"You're pushing it Bella!" The cars intercom blared. I smirked and started to run again. Guess I'm a glutton for punishment.

_But you know people change and I felt like maybe I was ready for a more serious courtship._

_Meet the court._

I was currently sat at the front table… again, with some old woman judge giving me the disappointed look. Seen it, heard it, over it. The council's lawyer woman stepped forward.

"It looks to be about $14,000 in property damage." Whoops. Oh sorry am I supposed to care? Take it out of taxes, fuckers!

"Bella, I assure you that juvenile incarceration is not as much fun as it sounds." Really? Because it sounds pretty fun, who wouldn't want to spend time with a bunch of fuck ups who understand how fun it is to piss the law off. 

"So we're going to give you one more chance. You're father is willing to subsidise two options." My mom had to pick that moment to open her big mouth.

"I'll take her your honour." She decided that my hearing was important enough to come down to Forks all the way from Florida to hear.

"Over my dead body. You dumped us, remember?" It's safe to say that my mother and father still don't see eye to eye since the divorce. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the judge.

"The Texas military academy, or a facility called CGA?" I looked back at my dad in horror.

"Are you kidding me? CGA? Are you crazy? Let me have custody of her, your honour." Mom was going mad. For a change I was on my mother's side. What the Hell!

"Renée!" Dad was getting ticked off, I don't care. CGA?

"That's enough both of you! Bella I'll leave it to you to decide. Where would you like to go?" No way in hell was I going to CGA.

"Texas military academy your honour." Duh.

"CGA it is." I swear I must of heard the judge wrong.

"What?" _Meet my worst nightmare. _

Renee and Charlie (no more mom and dad) got up to leave. Renee was chasing Charlie on the way out giving him an earful.

"CGA? Are you crazy? Don't do this to her!" I stared after them in embarrassment and anger. No way this is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the rental car with some woman who was driving me to CGA in Houston. Apparently she was married to the guy that owned the place. We pulled up outside Charlie's house.

"It's about a three hour drive. Take as much time as you need." Needless to say I went straight up to my room to pack my shit. I grabbed the jacket that was hanging off all of my old trophies. Remind me why I didn't throw them away? The pictures of me in my stupid leotard posing at nationals had all been graffitied over. By me of course. I slammed my draws open and shut. Where the fuck was everything? Charlie walked in

"Where's my shit?" He grabbed a sack which was left on the other side of my room and threw it on my bed.

"There." He didn't even look like he cared. I was pissed.

"So that's it. You're just dumping me? You're just giving up and not even talking to me?" I grabbed my rucksack and started shoving shit from my wardrobe in it.

"You're the one that gave up Bella! I guess you learn that from your mom!" Behind the anger I could hear the hurt and pain. Shame I didn't give a fuck.

"Don't send me to CGA!" I made one last attempt at begging. Shit that made me feel low.

"And what do you think I should do, huh? I don't know what to do with you. You used to be such a good kid." Oh no not this. He was sitting on the end of my bed and looking at me with sad, brown eyes. The same eyes I had inherited from him.

"That's so interesting. You used to be a good dad. Guess we're even."

I stormed out of the house and got into the car. I wasn't even to the end of the road when I saw Emmett and Jasper riding after me on their bikes.

"Kracker?"

"Hey, Kracker. Wait up!" I looked out the window to see them both. The woman next to me laughed as we stopped at a red light and the guys stopped at either side of the car and looked in the windows.

"Dude I can't believe you never gave our names." Jasper was on my side of the car and smiled sadly at me. Em was at the other window nodding in agreement with Jazz.

"I would never do that to you guys." We were mates, like I'd hand my mates in.

"So what happened?" Jasper was looking interested where Emmett just looked confused.

"Yeah, where you going?" Oh, shit, what to tell them. I ain't telling em where I'm really going. They'd never let me live it down.

"Ugh… Juvie outside of Houston." Sounds about right. I could have gone there. CGA is bad but fuck Juvie.

"Can we visit?" The woman next to me –damn I need to get her name –was looking at me with a WTF expression.

"Yeah if you wanna bust me out." Actually they probably would.

"You know how I feel about the busting, consider it done." Jasper was full on smirking.

"Well done, charred to a crisp." I rolled my eyes at Emmett. The light was turning green.

"Okay we have to go guys." Whats-her-name smiled sweetly at them. Guess she ain't too bad.

"Wait, wait, take my phone, and use it to call us." Jazz threw it in.

"Hey, wait what you gonna use?" Can't call him if he ain't got a phone.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll steal my brothers." Cool. His brother is going to be pissed.

"Yeah I got some really good shots of that jump you did. That shit was legendary." Tell me about it, I can't even do it again. Shit one. At least Em got the pics.

"Off the hook!" Jazz totally loved the fact that I beat Black.

"Later Kracker!" I checked out the pictures on my phone. They were pretty sick. Em was a kick ass photographer; most pics would be blurry, not on this phone though.

When we pulled up I didn't even say bye to the woman who I found out was called Esme and just jumped out and burst through the stupid double doors, to see the horror that was now my life. A bunch of the equipment that was once my life.

"Anybody home?" I shouted. "Anybody care?" Probably not. The next room was full of the people I would now have to stay with. Please kill me.

_C.G.A; otherwise known as the Cullen Gymnastics Academy. There is only one thing worse than having no control in your life. It's being forced to live it with people who hate you. And I was starting to feel like I was in the middle of an' I hate you' sandwich, meet the bread._

"Ladies. Read my mind! Read my mind, ladies." Walking along the beam was a blonde haired guy who couldn't be more than thirty, pale skin and blue eyes. If it weren't for the fact he stood for everything I hated I'd have found him hot.

_Carlisle Cullen used to whip up the best gymnasts in west of the Mississippi, that is until his gym started producing more injuries than champions. We'd never met and I'd been hoping to keep it that way._

"My mind's staying relaxed. Ladies you can read my mind and it is completely lost. Have I lost my mind? Is that why you're all staring off into space. Ahh Join us Bella." He made some hand motion for me to join him and I grudgingly walked over to him.

"What is she doing here?" _Rosalie Hale. Four time national team member. Five time national Bella hater. _Cullen Whistled and I stalked over to where he was standing on the run up to the vault. Puke.

_Why all the hate?_ _Well when you walk out on worlds and lose team U.S.A as team gold. It's not personal. It's national. And in the world of Gymnastics hating me was practically a sport_. _Even in itself._

"Everyone. Bella Swan has very graciously come out of retirement to join us." Jeesh sarcastic much. "Being out of shape isn't funny. No making fun of her." Yeah yeah, like that's going to stop the bitchiness. "Get dressed Bella." Uh-uh it's one thing to have to come back, there's no way I'm prancing around in some fucked up leotard.

"Ugh I actually burned all of my leotards last year. Hope this is okay?" Like I care if it isn't.

"You warmed up?" Obviously not, I've been stuck in a car for hours dip shit.

"To you? No." Silence filled the hall. Zombies much? What no laughs… not even a giggle… no? Whatever.

"Stretch and join vault rotation. Let's see where you're at." I dragged myself to the end of the runway. Two girls were standing there. One was a tall, strawberry blonde and the other was a pixie looking girl with black, spiky hair.

"We're warming up your arm muscles." Blondie actually didn't seem a complete bitch.

"Super." It's called sarcasm people, use it.

"I'm going for a but-a-hara." No chance am I starting flipping about. Can't be assed.

"You mean a suc-a-hara?" Not a chance pixie.

"No I mean a but-a-hara." I had a joke with my stretches and just made myself look like a moron. Duh it's called fun guys. As I ran, I again took the piss, swinging my arms everywhere and jumped up onto the vault, landing on my ass.

"Ping." I made a stick it gesture with my hands in the air.** (Small finger and index finger up, middle fingers down and thumb joining them in the middle, bit like this |_|) **As I jumped off the vault and walked along the edge of the runway Carlisle gave me an exasperated look.

"I know. My landing was a little off." He looked really calm, damn I was hoping for him to throw a hissy fit.

"Oh no. Have a seat." He patted the edge of the runway and I grudgingly sat down, my legs hanging off the stage thing the run way was on.

"You just need to pick up your run a little bit. Ivan can help you with that." Some big dude walked towards me, he was like Emmett in muscles but that was where the similarities ended, whereas Emmett was cute with his cheeky dimpled smile, other guy looked like he had chewed on a wasp. What's up his but? Cullen smiled at me then made some sort of gesture to Ivan who walked right up to me and threw me over his shoulder. Cheeky fucker! Who does he think he is! My head was by his ass and I had a mental image of him letting rip.

"Don't you dare fart! Put me down Shrek!" He was carrying me into another gymnastics room and I was getting vexed.

"This isn't the real world. This is my world. You don't have to like me or like it here but you do have to respect it." 'Ivan' dropped me onto an ugly orange mat and I turned to give Cullen a piece of my mind.

"Respect? Is this how you respect people? I mean you throw them over a shoulder and violate their personal space." I gave him a thumbs up and kissed my teeth before turning to walk in the other direction.

"Oh, goody, I heard you were like this. I'm so glad its true." I couldn't work out whether he was serious or sarcastic. But me? I was purely pissed off.

"I'm sorry what is it you've done exactly to earn my respect?" He cut me off before I'd finished but I carried on my sentence.

"We have rules. We have rules for training. And the reason that we have rules and coaches is because this is gymnastics." During his little tirade I had sat myself on one of the beams. As he was finishing his sentence I started to pull faces at him, he obviously didn't like it as he flicked my cap off my head.

"Hey!" I put on my best mature face and acted like I was an adult. Pfft, like I really wanna be an adult, that shit seems boring!

"That was rude." I sighed as if he was a child and I was telling him off.

"Well danger and risk is the reality of what we do, Bella. It cant be calculated if you don't respect the laws." I held on and leant back, sighing, whilst he just looked at me.

"Uh hu?" I wasn't interested, that much was obvious so he felt it necessary to grab my leg and push me off the balance beam. I let out an angry growl as I hit the floor.

"The laws of gravity for instance." I got up and faced him, grabbing my hat in the meantime, seriously getting pissed off with this long talk I wanted to get to the point and get out of here.

"Okay. What's your point?"

"Look, I want you to be back here tomorrow at 10 am ready to train or we can call the judge and you can go to jail." As I went to walk off he grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him.

"Hey, you decided." I shook him off and walked towards the exit doors.

"Don't expect me to train. I yelled back.

"And lose the hat tomorrow." He yelled back.

"Lose the gum!" I stormed out before he could make some smart-ass reply.


End file.
